Puella Magi Kagami Magica
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: When Kagami and Tsukasa move to Mitakihara, they are offered contracts by Kyubey to become Puella Magi. Tsukasa accepts and becomes one, but when her friends also do and slowly die, Kagami begins to change her mind...


**I've had this idea for a while, so I put this up. I'm just assuming that the town that the Lucky Star girls live in is Kasukabe in the Saitama Prefecture. I know, I should _really_ focus on all of my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, either! All of them belong to their respective owners!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Move to Mitakihara and a Small Surprise**

I was just sitting there, inside the moving truck. My family and I were moving to Mitakihara from Kasukabe, Japan. Not that Mitakihara isn't in Japan, anyway. With my fraternal twin sister, Tsukasa Hiiragi, sitting with me in the moving truck, I didn't feel alone, even if I was leaving my best friends, Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara. I begged my parents to let me and Tsukasa stay in Kasukabe and live lives on our own. Of course, they said no, and they said I can't leave until I'm 21. Not that it's far away, anyway. After all, I am 18 years old. Okay, maybe I _was_ alone. After Tsukasa had noticed that I had let out a sigh, she asked, "Are you okay, onee-chan?" Yup, it's true. Out of the two of us, I am older than Tsukasa. "I'm okay. I'm just lonely," I replied. That's when I noticed that she was looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Yeah...me too..." she cried. "But hey! We've got each other!" I exclaimed, patting Tsukasa on the back. I'm not all that cheerful myself, but I didn't want to see my little sister cry. "Thanks, Kagamin," Tsukasa said. _Kagamin._ That annoying nickname that Konata used to call me. It was, like, Tsukasa was not only _my_ fraternal twin, but _Konata's_ fraternal twin, too! I felt like reading, so I grabbed the box that had the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya book that Konata had given to me as a going-away present. But when the truck hit a bumpy road, not only did the book fly out with me catching it, but a strange creature, almost like a cat, flew out, too. Tsukasa giggled a little before telling me, "Onee-chan, I didn't know that you still own stuffed animals..." "It isn't mine!" I yelled. "Well, it's isn't mine, either," Tsukasa responded calmly. "I'm not a stuffed animal," I could hear a voice say. Tsukasa must've heard it too, because we were both watching as the stuffed animal got up and positioned himself like a real cat. "Would a stuffed animal be able to grant wishes?" the voice said again. At this point, I knew that it was coming from the stuffed animal. "H-how the heck can you talk?!" I asked. "I told you, I am not a stuffed animal. I'm an Incubator," the stuffed animal explained. "What's an Incubator?" Tsukasa asked. "I'll tell you when we get to your house," the Incubator said. Just when he (I figured that the Incubator was a boy) finished talking, the truck stopped. "Tsukasa! Kagami! We're here!" I could hear Mom calling out.

The house we moved into was 2 times as big as our house back in Kasukabe. _It's too bad that Konata and Miyuki don't live in houses like this one, _I thought. _I know, right? _I heard a voice saying. _Tsukasa's _voice. _What the heck, Tsukasa? How is it that you knew what I was thinking?! _I thought. _I have no idea, onee-chan, _Tsukasa thought.

Tsukasa and I had seperate rooms. Once we were done unpacking (I sure made my room look like the room I had back home. I had to help Tsukasa put her things in the right place, though), Tsukasa, holding the Incubator, walked in and sat on my bed. The Incubator jumped out of Tsukasa's hands and onto the floor. "My name's Kyubey, and I'm an Incubator who recruits Puella Magi," the Incubator introduced. "Puella Magi?" I asked. "In other words, magical girls," Kyubey added. Oh, good grief. Now we're talking magical girls. Konata would be excited. I've seen her watching more magical girl anime than any other anime not long before I left. "Let me explain. Chosen girls, like you two, contract with me and become Puella Magi," Kyubey explained. I peeked at Tsukasa, who was searching through her shorts pocket, and then the pocket that was sewn onto her pink tank top. After taking a red ballpoint pen out of her tank top pocket (which I wonder where she got it from), she asked, "Where's the contract so I can sign it?" I bopped Tsukasa on the head, making her let go of the pen, and said, "I doubt that's what he meant." "You are correct, Kagami," Kyubey said. "To become a Puella Magi, you have to tell what wish I can grant. In return, you have to fight witches all your life." "I think I'll become a Puella Magi," I said, pretending that I didn't care whether or not I became one. Truthfully, I really wanted to. "Me too!" Tsukasa exclaimed, very enthusiasticly. "What's your wish?" Kyubey asked. I was about to open my mouth to speak, but Tsukasa chimed in, "I wish that Konata and Miyuki have moved to Mitakihara, too!" I shut my mouth, defeated. Tsukasa had stolen my wish. "Very nice, Tsukasa," Kyubey said. Then, he turned to me and asked, "What about you, Kagami? What is your wish?" Besides Konata and Miyuki moving here, I had no idea of what I wanted my wish to be. I looked Kyubey in the eye and said, "I need some more time to think." "Ah, I understand. And now, Tsukasa..." Kyubey said. He extended his ears into the direction that Tsukasa was in, and I was watching in horror as my younger twin had a glowing lavender color pinpointed at her chest. Why was I watching in horror? Tsukasa seems to be suffering from pain. The glowing grew brighter, until it was shaped like an egg. After it had solidified, Tsukasa was suffering from so much shock, I had to become the one who prevents the egg-shaped object from hitting the ground. Tsukasa collasped onto my bed and passed out, but not before muttering under her breath, "He ripped out my soul."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUKASA?!" I screamed. "She's a Puella Magi now. There has to be an object that shows it, and the Soul Gem is it," Kyubey explained. By Soul Gem, I knew that he was referring to the lavender egg-shaped object that I placed next to the unconscious Tsukasa. All of a sudden, I heard the doorbell ring. I patted Tsukasa on the back and ran to get it. When I answered the door...

"Hi, Kagamin!"

Konata Izumi, the blue-haired otaku who was my best friend while I lived in Kasukabe, was standing at the door. But she wasn't alone. She had brought the pink-haired genius who is a friend of Konata, Miyuki Takara. "Hello, Kagami-san," she said. "Hey. I'm glad to see you and all, but why are you here?" I asked. "My dad and I moved here because of his job!" Konata exclaimed in her energetic voice. "Same with my family," Miyuki added. "By the way, where's Tsukasa?" Konata asked. "She isn't feeling so well," I said. I could've just said that she became a Puella Magi and she collasped, but I was sure that Miyuki wasn't going to take it seriously, and Konata was going to bug me about how she did, so I used the not feeling so well thing as a cover story. "Well, okay then. I hope Tsukasa feels better. I'll see you tomorrow," Miyuki said before taking her leave with a smile on her face. However, as soon as Miyuki was out of sight, Konata revealed that she wasn't buying it. "I saw you and Tsukasa go in the moving van this morning. She looked well to me," she said. "I wouldn't come in here if I-" I began, but it was too late. Konata had already started upstairs.

I walked into my room. Tsukasa had recovered, and Konata was staring awkwardly at Kyubey. All of a sudden, she got a sparkle in her eyes. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE KYUBEY!" Konata exclaimed. "How, exactly, do you know my name?" Kyubey asked. "There's an anime called 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'. You're in it, and you make girls into Puella Magi!" Konata exclaimed, actually quite excited to see him in real life. _Should I tell that he ripped out Tsukasa's soul and turned it into a Soul Gem? _I thought. "Your friend, Tsukasa, just become a Puella Magi," Kyubey said. Konata's eyes landed on Tsukasa, who was staring at her Soul Gem, and yelled, "Wow, Tsukasa-san! You're a Puella Magi?! That's great!" "Uh...thanks, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Once Konata looked back at Kyubey, I heard Tsukasa mutter under her breath, "He took out my soul and turned it into a weird gem..." "Kyubey, can you make me into a Puella Magi? If yes, I wish that I will be better at video games than anyone in the world!" Konata exclaimed. Kyubey said, "Okay then, Konata-san." He did the same thing that he did to Tsukasa, except her Soul Gem was blue instead of lavender. Also, Konata didn't feel any pain, but she was rather excited. After it was all over, Konata caught her Soul Gem and stared at it with light in her eyes. Then, she looked at me and held up an adult game. "Kagamin, wanna play?" she asked. I said no, but Konata forced me to play anyway, in order to test out whether her wish came true or not. It turns out, Konata did get her wish to come true, because unfortunately, she beat me. She always beats me, anyway, so what's the point in playing with me?

* * *

**...I have no comment.**


End file.
